Digimon: Memory
by Gallant Guy
Summary: A retelling of Digimon Adventure with hundreds of twists thrown in. {Chapter Two: Seperated again after the fight with Kuwagamon, they encounter a new beast and a whole new power within.}
1. Character Bios

**Name**: Taichi (Tai) Kamiya

**Age**: 16

**Eye** **Color**: Brown

**Hair** **Color**: Brown

**Clothes**: Tan long sleeve shirt with brown shorts. Wears goggles on his head. He also has a brown glove on his left arm with metal on the knuckles.

Digimon Partner: Agumon

**Mini-Bio**: Is hardheaded; tends to act before thinking. Has known Sora since preschool and loves playing soccer. He's worn goggles since he was a toddler for reasons even he doesn't remember.

**Name**: Yamato (Matt) Ishida

**Age**: 16

**Eye** **Color**: Green

**Hair** **Color**: Dirty blonde

**Clothes**: Green turtleneck with no sleeves and blue jeans. Wears a necklace with a horn on it around his neck. Also has a silver bracelet on his left wrist with a wolf's head engraved on it.

**Digimon** **Partner**: Gabumon

**Mini-Bio**: Pretends to be unfeeling, but cares about his friends above himself. Almost caused his twin brother Takeru to die once when they were children, so he feels very protective over him. Carries a harmonica in his pocket, but only Tk has ever heard him play. The only physical difference between him and Tk are their eye colors.

**Name**: Takeru (Tk) Takaishi

**Age**: 16

**Eye** **Color**: Blue

**Hair** **Color**: Dirty Blonde

**Clothes**: White shirt with blue jeans, black outline of angel wings on the back of his shirt. He wears a necklace with the Christian cross on it outside of his shirt.

**Digimon** **Partner**: Patamon

**Mini-Bio**: Younger than Yamato by forty-five minutes. Takeru is an optimist, always looking for the silver lining. Very spiritual and wise for his age, he is often turned to for advice. Loves to play sports and is often seen try to get Matt involved, though is usually unsuccessful. Because of his charisma he's usually the one people turn to for help. Plays a tiny wooden flute that he crafted himself and carries in his pocket. He sometimes joins Matt in a duet; they somehow making the two different sounds combine fluidly.

**Name**: Takato Matsuki

**Age**: 12

**Eye** **Color**: Brown

**Hair** **Color**: Brown

**Clothes**: Red shirt with a black hazard sign on the sleeves. Wears goggles like a necklace and tan pants.

**Digimon** **Partner**: Guilmon

**Mini-Bio**: Lives in a bakery with his parents, a poor kid all his life. His parent hardly made enough money to support them. Cousin of Daisuke, and best friends as well, they're inseparable in school. His long-time family friend Yamaki gave them some money to send Takato to a computer camp, though he often sneaks to Summer Camp to visit Davis. He always carries a small sketchbook and pencils in his pockets.

**Name**: Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya

**Age**: 13

**Eye** **Color**: Brown

**Hair** **Color**: Brown

**Clothes**: A black windbreaker with a light blue shirt underneath and a yellow "V" on the middle. Also wears long black shorts that end just above his ankles. Wears goggles on his head.

**Digimon** **Partner**: Veemon

**Mini-Bio**: The most impulsive of the group. Davis is a true case of someone listening to their heart, which often leads to brash actions that would have gone better had he thought it through. Davis is the cousin and best friend to Takato. The two wear goggles to represent their friendship; an odd sort of friendship headband.

**Name**: Mimi Tachikawa

**Age**: 17

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color:** Amber

**Clothes**: Light pink shirt with a yellow flower on the right sleeve. Wears pink pants with green vines stitched in a spiral pattern from the bottom to her waist.

**Digimon** **Partner**: Chibi-Fairymon

**Mini-Bio**: If there were a contest for being na•ve then Mimi would take first prize. Born from a rich family and is very sheltered. A bit of a ditz, she also has no barrier between her heart and her mouth. This can be good or bad, but at least you know she's sincere. Mimi is also very dependent on others.

**Name**: Sora Takinouchi

**Age**: 16

**Eye** **Color**: Light brown

**Hair** **Color**: Golden brown.

**Clothes**: Yellow T-Shirt with black jeans. The pants have a yin-yang symbol on both of the knees.

**Digimon** **Partner**: Renamon

**Mini-Bio**: The only one who can actually reason with Tai when his stubbornness reaches a maximum. Has crushed on Tai practically for her whole life, though he fails to notice. Lighthearted and playful, she loves placing Tai in awkward positions. She has a self-confidence problem because of she feels her mother doesn't love her and thus clings to Tai a lot.


	2. Going Digital

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

- - - - - - - - - -

_Summer camp sucks, _Tai thought to himself. The young man with huge brown hair sat upon a tree branch and was currently viewing the other campers with a small telescope. He turned the scope to a teen with blond spiky hair.

_Mr. Cool himself. _The goggle wearer thought to himself. _Yamato Ishida, or Matt for short. Wonder when he'll stop being so stoic and hang with the rest of us?_

He turned the telescope to the basketball court where another boy with blond hair like Matt's was currently shooting a three-pointer. _ And there's Takeru Takaishi, or Tk, as he prefers to be called. From what I understand, he and Matt are identical twins, though Tk is definitely a lot friendlier! The popular kid at this camp, Tk looks exactly like his lone wolf brother, but he's a lot more fun to hang out with and gives more than a three-word sentence. _ Tai chuckled under his breath at that. Again he turned his scope to the soccer field where a teenaged girl with amber-colored hair was attempting to play with another teenager with short golden-brown hair covered with a backwards cap.

_The most ditzy girl I've ever met, Mimi Tachikawa. She's probably the most popular girl here, and with those looks I understand why. _ Tai blushed a little when that thought hit him._ And with her is my best friend, SoraTakinouchi. Heh, we've known each other since preschool. She's the only person who can compete on the same level as me when it comes to soccer, not that I'd tell her that!_

Growing bored with watching Mimi constantly miss the ball Tai once again changed his view. It landed on two teens with goggles on their heads and spiky brown hair. Tai rolled his eyes at his mini clones.

_Takato Matsuki and Daisuke Motomiya, these kids actually have good taste in headwear. I'd thought I was the only one with goggles until I met these guys. Daisuke, or Davis, actually is pretty good at Soccer, but he's a couple years younger than me and goes to school with my sister. She may as well have a rope tied around him because he never leaves her alone; it makes me wonder if she was just pretending to be sick to avoid spending three months with Davis at camp. _Tai shrugged it off, trying to push away his concern for his younger sister. _Takato is actually supposed to be at the Computer Camp, which is right next to this one, but he often sneaks over here to hang out with Davis. A good artist I hear, always carrying a sketchpad._

"Tai!" A male voice called from below. Tai looked down to see one of the counselors, Mr. Kanru, standing there with his arms crossed. The middle-aged counselor was actually a pretty cool guy, though he often called the campers 'Sport' or 'Slick', or something like that.

"Heh," Tai laughed nervously. "Listen, if I'm in trouble I didn't do it."

"Relax sport," Mr. Kanru chuckled. "Just here to tell you it's lunch time."

"Right!" Tai mock saluted. "I'll be at the mess hall sir!"

Mr. Kanru rolled his eyes and walked away. Tai called out to Tk as the blond walked by with Matt.

"Hey, Tk!" Tai waved a hand. Tk looked at him and waved back.

"Need a hand getting down?" He asked. Tai shook his head.

"Nah I've got it," The goggle-wearing teen reassured, before losing a handhold and falling onto his rump. Tk helped the embarrassed boy help as Mimi, Sora, and the other two Goggle-wearers walked by.

"Great move Tai," Sora teased. Tai rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Cut me some slack," He begged. "The hunger is making me clumsy

"Sure it is," Sora said skeptically.

"Snow?" Takato asked out of nowhere, pointing to the sky.

"Dude! It's summer there's no... snow," Davis stopped as snowflakes started landing on them, and heavily. Everyone stared in surprise.

"This is practically a blizzard," Tk commented. "We'd better get to shelter." The others all agreed and they headed towards the nearest cabin, which was surprisingly empty of people. Takato and Davis sat on one of the beds while Tk leaned against the wall near a window. Tai sat on a chair near a desk and Sora sat on the desk. Mimi attempted to talk with Matt, who ignored her and looked outside the window with curiosity.

"This isn't right," Takato murmured. Davis raised his eyebrows.

"What d'you mean?" Davis asked. "It's weird and all, but you're acting like something bad is happening.

"I feel it to," Tk turned to them. "Something's off." The others looked at them oddly, even Matt.

The snowstorm suddenly stopped.

"Okay, from weird to weirder," Tai commented. "Let's check it out." He led the way as they all went outside.

"It's beautiful!" Mimi exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. The sky had what seemed like an Aurora Borealis in the sky. Everyone stared at it in awe, until seven multicolored streaks of light flew from the sky.

"Meteors?" Tai asked aloud.

"Take cover!" Davis shouted, diving back into the cabin. The lights ended up in front of each person, hovering as if waiting.

"Idiot," Matt stated.

"What're these thingies?" Tai reached out and grabbed the red light that had stopped in front of him. Tk grabbed the blue; Matt grabbed the green, Mimi the pink, Sora the orange, Davis the black (After coming out of hiding), and Takato the gold. Each resembled a watch, but was far more advanced than any they'd seen.

"Do you think they're like an alien Rolex?" Mimi asked as she snapped hers on. Tk chuckled as he followed suit.

"Sorry Meems, but I don't think so," He said. "I have a feeling these do something far more important than keep time.

"Y-yeah," Mimi blushed lightly. After each had snapped them on, they started messing with the numerous buttons.

"Whoa!" Takato said in surprise as a large circular hologram appeared from the watch. "A map?" He examined it closely, the continents were definitely the ones he'd studied in geography. Takato pressed another button and the mapped zoomed in, showing seven dots with different colors each.

"There are no Digimon recorded," Davis's device stated in a female voice.

"Hey, what's a Digimon?" Davis asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I have no clue," Sora replied. A loud roaring started in the distance.

"Someone please tell me I'm imagining that tsunami," Matt stated, pointing.

"What?" Tk asked, turning to where his twin was pointing. A gigantic wave was heading towards them. "Oh... crap..."

"What do we do?" Mimi shrieked. "I don't know how to swim."

"I think that's the least of our worries," Sora was tightly clinging to Tai.

"Everyone, back to the cabin!" Tai shouted, and everyone complied. Before they could even shut the door the wave was upon them, sending them all spiraling into unconsciousness.

> - > - > - > - > -

"Ugh... " Tai rubbed his head as he awoke. "That... is the last time I ever-"

"Hi!" A tiny pink body full of teeth greeted him from atop his stomach.

"Augh!" Tai yelled, scrambling to get up. The little monster thing fell onto the ground and rolled.

"Ow!" The creature yelped. "What was that for?"

"W-what are you?" Tai asked, starting to calm down. A smile grew on its face and leaped happily towards him

"I'm Koromon!" Koromon introduced himself. "I'm a Digimon!"

"My name's Tai," Tai introduced himself. "I don't suppose you have any idea what's going on?

"Sure I do!" Koromon exclaimed. "I'm your Digimon Spirit.

"Um... what?" Tai asked.

"Well I'm not sure myself how it worked, but I'm a Digimon that died a while back and wasn't reconfigured," Koromon explained.

"A... ghost?" Tai guessed. Koromon nodded as best it could, which was pretty well for a head.

"Yup! And I'm linked to that Digivice you've got on your wrist," the Digimon explained further.

"This is way too weird!" Tai exclaimed. He noticed the scenery around him, dense trees; a forest. "Where am I?

"The Digital World silly!" Koromon laughed.

"A-are my friends here to?" Tai asked.

"Depends on what you call friends," A monotone voice said from behind a bush, soon Matt walked out.

"Matt? I'm actually happy to see you!" Tai was almost ready to hug him. Matt shook his head and sighed.

"Whatever," He replied. "Let's go find Tk.

"What about the others?

"If we happen upon them then so be it, but once I find Tk I couldn't care less about the rest of you," Matt walked along and Tai noticed a small orange and peach ball with a large horn on it's head following.

"You have a Digimon too!" Tai exclaimed as he grabbed Koromon and ran to catch up with the loner.

"That's what it's called?" Matt shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Greetings!" It called out as it struggled to keep up. "My. Name. Is. Tsunomon." The small horned creature spoke between hops, causing a delay of his sentence.

"Nice to meet you," Tai said. "I'm Tai and, in case Lone Wolf over here didn't introduce himself, his name is Matt."

"A pleasure that is all mine," Tsunomon said clearly as they paused for a second.

"Shut up!" Matt growled, the cause for the delay. He had stopped for no apparent reason.

"What's your deal?" Tai was getting ticked off from this guy's attitude.

"There's strange sound I heard and I'm trying to listen for it again, so shut up!" Matt barked. Tai fell silent and listened; an odd sawing/buzzing sound could be heard in the distance.

"It's getting closer," Tai thought out loud. Matt nodded. Tree branches exploded above them as a large red monster flew at them.

"Kuwagamon!" Both Digimon yelled. "Run away!" Matt picked up Tsunomon and followed Tai as they ran.

"Go left!" Koromon ordered and Tai obliged with Matt following closely. A tree with a doorway in it came into vision. "Go through that!

"What is this?" Tai asked as he and his stoic friend entered the hollowed tree. The doorway disappeared behind them.

"A hiding tree of course!" Tsunomon said as if it were obvious. Tai gulped as the buzzing sound of Kuwagamon passed over them.

"Is it safe? Tai asked. Matt shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," He said, then shoved Tai outside. The goggled boy cried out in surprise and stumbled outside. Tai looked around in fear, but there was no one there and the buzzing had stopped.

"It's alright!" Tai called out. Matt stepped out from the tree with Tsunomon hopping along behind him.

"You _are_ good for something," Matt said. Tai's face went red.

"What if that Kuwaga-guy had been out here?!" Tai yelled. Matt shrugged.

"Then I guess he'd have less room in his stomach to eat me," He pointed out. Tai's face flushed even more.

"I can't believe you!" He shouted. Matt shrugged again and started walking away.

"You coming or staying?" The stoic boy asked. Tai looked down to Koromon in his hands and the Digimon looked back at him.

"Better than being alone," The pink head said. Tai nodded.

"Yeah I guess," He sighed and followed Matt. The two found a trail and followed it, keeping an eye out for the large red insect that had ambushed them earlier. After a while they happened upon a circular part in the forest where there were no trees.

"What's this?" Tai asked.

"This used to be a picnic spot," Tsunomon explained. "But Kuwagamon put an end to _that_.

"Oh," Tai replied. A rustle in the bushes nearby caught everyone's attention.

"Tai!" A young boy's voice came out.

"Takato?" Tai squinted, trying to get a better view of the voices source.

"Yeah!" Takato poked his head out of a bush and near the bottom of the bush another head appeared.

"Hello," The small red Digimon greeted. "I'm Gigimon!"

"I found him when I woke up," Takato explained sheepishly as he stepped out of the bush, wiping the stray leaves off his shirt and pants. Gigimon walked along after him, revealing his four tiny legs and a tail with a black tip.

"So you didn't get one that was just a head," Ta commented. Takato looked at the Koromon held in Tai's arms and the Tsunomon at Matt's feet.

"I guess-" Takato was interrupted by an impatient Matt.

"Let's move," Matt ordered. He started walking, not caring if the others followed.

"Wait up!" Takato shouted, running after the blonde. The elder goggle-head sighed in exasperation and walked after the two.

> - > - > - > - > -

"Tk!" A feminine voice shouted and a blur of pink flew at the blonde teen. Takeru's eyes widened and he stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. Mimi had leaped onto him and was clutching his arm tightly.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Tk asked. The amber-haired girl pointed at a small humanoid blue figure that had hopped out from behind a tree.

"Hi, I'm Chibimon!" The creature exclaimed. It was like a small blue and white child and Tk smiled at it. The pale Digimon had he carried under his free arm looked at it.

"Where's your partner?" Tokomon asked. Chibimon pointed at the tree he came from.

"You an come out Davis!" The small Digimon shouted. A boy with dark brown hair and goggles poked his head out from behind the tree, blushing in embarrassment.

"UmÉhey guys," He greeted. A small pink ball flew off of Mimi's shoulder and examined the boy.

"You look funny!" The Digimon giggled.

"Linamon!" Tk reprimanded. "That's rude." The tiny ball with wings merely giggled and landed on Mimi's shoulder.

"I was just insulted by a tiny ball of pink," Davis groaned. "All the worlds are the same."

"So all three of us are here, do you think the others came also?" Tk asked. Davis shrugged.

"Well, all of us got those watches so they might be," Mimi suggested. Tk nodded.

"I heard once the best thing to do when your lost is stay in one place," He thought out loud. "But since we're in a different _world_ I don't think that applies here.

"Let's go find Takato and the others!" Davis exclaimed. Tk chuckled.

"I hope they're all together," Mimi said. "I don't want to walk more than I have to.

> - > - > - > - > -

"Boo!" A girl with brown hair shouted as she jumped out from behind a bush. Tai jumped about three feet and threw Koromon into the air. Sora laughed as Tai held his hand over his heart and a screaming Koromon fell to the ground.

"Real mature," Matt scoffed. Takato was attempting to stifle his laughter with his hands, but bits still came through.

"Where've you been?" Tai asked when he regained his breath and some dignity.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago," Sora explained. "I met Viximon here." She held out a small yellow Digimon with a white-tipped tail and large pointy ears for all to see. "And she explained a few things. After that I saw you guys and figured I keep you on your toes." Sora winked. "Or off them.

"Well we have to be on our toes, there's a big monster that's been chasing us around," Tai said defensively. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Sure... " She said skeptically. As if on cue a large buzzing sound could be heard, followed by a shrill shriek. Soon after Tk, Mimi, and Davis appeared running at full speed with Mimi screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Tk!" Matt shouted.

"Heymatt,nicetoseeyou,letsrunnow," Tk managed to say in one breathe. Matt, Tai, Sora, and Takato joined the other three in running, their Digimon being carried in their arms.

"I don't think there's a big enough hiding tree for all of us!" Tai shouted.

"We're going to get eaten!" Davis exclaimed.

"Tokomon, can you attack it or anything?" Tk asked. The small being shook it's head.

"No, I'm only a spirit," It explained. "I can't affect anything in this world.

"Damn!" Tk swore. None of the children had noticed their watches were glowing, too focused on escaping the large beast.

"Crap, the edge of a cliff!" Sora yelled, pointing out the obvious. The path they'd chosen was running out of ground. They reached the edge, where a fifty foot drop could be seen.

"We're trapped!" Mimi was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sick of running!" Tai shouted, whirling to face Kuwagamon. "I say we take this bug down!" He and Koromon started glowing red.

"We're a team," Sora said. She and Viximon took a brown hue.

"I'm with you," Tk nodded. A golden aura surrounded him and Tokomon.

"If Tk's fighting, I'm fighting," Matt stated. A blue aura grew from his and Tsunomon's skin.

"Not like we have a choice," Takato commented with some mirth. A black aura grew around him and Gigimon.

"Bring it on!" Davis shouted, pumping a fist in the air. A white aura appeared around him and Chibimon.

"I'll help as best as I can," Mimi stated. A green aura appeared around her and Linamon.

The Digivices began beeping rapidly and everyone shouted the same phrase without knowing how where they learned it.

"Digimon Spirit!" They held up their wrists and their Digimon were pulled into the screen. "Digivolution Activate!" The auras around everyone intensified until they could no longer be seen.

"Graugh!" Kuwagamon cried out in pain, shielding its eyes with its claws.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted as his glow faded. His hands had turned into claws and his teeth were now carnivorous. He bared his newfound fangs at Kuwagamon and growled loudly.

"Renamon!" Sora cried when her glow dissipated. She now wore purple gloves with yin yang symbols on them and her eyes had taken a feral appearance, and a yellow tail with a white tip fell from her lower back to her feet. She flexed her fingers and took a defensive stance.

"Patamon!" Takeru's golden aura faded and he spread the tan wings he'd grown from his back. He flapped his wings and took to the sky.

"Gabumon," Matt had grown a horn on his forehead and a set of sharpened teeth. His hands had also grown into claws and he wore a jacket with gray and blue fur on it. He watched his foe cautiously, waiting for it to move.

"Guilmon!" Takao had a black hazard sign on his forehead and eyes that were yellow and feral. A large red tail poked from his lower back onto the floor. Similar to Tai and Matt, he'd grown claws and sharp teeth. A rumble could be heard from his throat as he watched Kuwagamon.

"Veemon!" Davis shouted, now possessing a 'V' on his forehead and a blue tail reaching the ground.

"Chibi-Fairymon!" Mimi had two fairylike wings protruding from her back and pink gloves.

"Attack!" Tai shouted in a gruff voice. "Pepper breath!" A large ball of flame flew from his mouth but Kuwagamon merely batted it aside.

"Blue Buster," Matt held out his hand and a blue flame flew from it. Kuwagamon raised his arm and blocked it.

"Pyrosphere!" Takato growled and fired a fireball similar to Tai's at Kuwagamon, who got hit but shrugged it off.

"This isn't working!" Tk shouted, flapping his wings and flying into the air to avoid Kuwagamon's claws.

"Everybody attack at once!" Takato shouted. "On three!

"Three!" Tai shouted. "Pepper breath!

"Blue Blaster!" Matt exclaimed.

"Diamond Storm!" Sora leaped into the air and crossed her arms. Dozens of tiny white beams appeared in front of her arms and when she spread them they flew into Kuwagamon.

"Air Bomb!" Tk yelled, forming tiny circles in his hands and throwing them at Kuwagamon.

"V-head blast!" Davis cried, a golden beam flew from the 'V' on his forehead.

"Mild Hurricane!" Mimi shouted, holding both her hands out with the palms facing Kuwagamon and a small spiral of wind fewl out.

"Pyrosphere!" Takato fired a large fireball. All the attacks combined together, hitting Kuwagamon on his torso.

"Guagh!" Kuwagamon screamed and fell to the ground face first.

"We did it!" Tai pumped a fist-claw into the air. The cries of victory ended when the edge they stood upon crumbled and fell, dragging all the Digimon-Fused warriors with it.

_To be continued... _


	3. Enter the Champion

Thanks for the review Yami Ami, every review helps me write more to the story. I appreciate your comments.

_Enjoy._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"I'm huuuunngry!" Mimi whined. Matt, along with Gabumon, shook his head and sighed.

"Shut up," He ordered.

"_You_ can't tell me what to do!" Mimi scoffed.

"Yeah!" Chibifairymon agreed. She was about two inches tall and flew near Mimi's head. Her light blue hair was waist long and she wore glasses on her head.

"We've all been separated from that fall... again," Matt stated with clenched teeth. "We need to find Tk, now you can _shut the hell up_ or I'll just leave you behind.

Mimi half closed her eyes and glared at the blonde. "Tk's definitely cuter than you.

Matt rolled his eyes and continued walking, not even wasting his breath on a response. He pulled a branch out of his way and let it slip from his hand when he walked past with Mimi close behind.

"Ouch!" Mimi cried out. Matt smirked to himself.

>- > - > - > - > - > -

"Do you think they're nearby?" Sora asked. Tai shrugged.

"I guess we should be thankful we're only missing three this time," He replied. Takato and Davis were walking behind them, bickering about whose Digimon was the most powerful, or the most cool looking, or whatever else they could find to argue about. Guilmon and Veemon walked beside their partners, performing whatever tasks their partners asked.

"I wish this gadget could do something to help," Tai shook his wrist, causing the thing to shift back of forth.

"It managed to save our butts from that huge bug," Sora pointed out. Agumon, who walked next to Tai, nodded.

"That's right!" He agreed. Tai rolled his eyes at his partner.

"This thing is useless!" The brown haired teen exclaimed. He tried to tear it off, but it stuck on. "Get off!" A large beam shot from the watch and Tai fell back in surprise.

"It attacked me!" Tai stated. Sora rolled her eyes.

"You managed to do something good, and then you ruin it," She suppressed a smile. "The map was activated.

"Huh... ? Oh!" Tai looked at the map that had appeared from his watch. "I'd forgotten this thing could do that!

"You knew it could do this?" Takato asked. He and Davis had stopped their argument and were standing behind Tai, looking at the map over his shoulder.

"Uh... no?' Tai lied and hastily changed the subject. "Forget about that! We can use this to find Tk, Matt, and Mimi."

"How?" Davis asked.

"Well, I'm guessing the seven dots on here are us," Tai explained.

"Me," Takato pointed towards the gold dot. "Sora, Tai, Davis." He said, pointing to the other dots.

"What?" Tai peered closely at the map. "I don't see their names or anything."

"The colors of the dots," Takato explained. "They match the colors of our digivices."

"Takatomon, you're so smart!" Guilmon exclaimed. Takato rolled his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Wait... why's this one blinking?" Tai pointed to the blue dot, which would blink and then throw a wave out.

>- > - > - > - > - > -

"Tk!" Matt turned off the map he'd discovered and took off running along with Gabumon. Mimi did her best to catch up, panting heavily as Chibifairymon flew beside her.

"What's his deal?!" Chibifairymon screeched.

"Wait!" Mimi screamed, but Matt refused to listen. They continued their run with Matt slipping out of sight more and more, until they reached a beach. Matt promptly stopped and Mimi caught up. He paid her no attention and stared out into the water.

"You couldn'tÉ have waited?" Mimi said between pants.

"Mimi... ?" Chibifairymon tugged on her partner's hair.

"Not now C.F.!" Mimi exclaimed. "I want to help Tk to you know!

"Listen!" Chibifairymon cried out.

"What?!" Mimi asked, annoyed and still glaring at Matt.

"L-look behind y-you" Chibifairymon whimpered. Mimi did so and her anger dissipated instantly.

"M-m-m-m-Matt... ?" Mimi stuttered.

"Shut up, I'm looking for Tk," Matt stated. A second later he was tackled by Gabumon.

"Damn you stupid unicorn wanna-be!" Matt swore. "What do you think your doing?

"Saving you!" Gabumon gestured to where Matt had been standing; a long icicle was there now, buried into the sand.

"Where'd _that_ come from?" Matt asked.

"You're welcome," Gabumon said sarcastically.

"HEEEELP!" Mimi screamed.

>- > - > - > - > - > -

"All three of these dot are together now," Tai exclaimed as he ran. Sora, Takato, Davis, and their Digimon partners were all following. "And they're all blinking!

>- > - > - > - > - > -

"Grrr" A giant blue snake slithered towards Matt. Mimi had been hit by its tail and lay unconscious.

"Digimon Spirit!" Matt yelled, holding his wrist out. The Digivice glowed and Gabumon was absorbed. "Digivolution Activate!" A glow surrounded Matt for a second and when it faded he stood in his hybrid form.

"Blue Buster!" Matt yelled, holding his right arm out. Similar to a flamethrower, a long stream of blue fire flew at the monster.

"Get... away... from... me!" Matt sweated from the amount of effort he was putting into his attack. After the fire completely covered the snake's head he stopped, placing his clawed hands on his knees and breathing hard.

"Don't mess... with me," Matt panted out. A second later a head broke through the flames and the giant snake roared.

"Damn!" He exclaimed before getting hit with a swipe of the monster's tail. He flew back a few feet and fell into the sand.

"Ra-ungh!" The beast roared. It was then as Matt stood that he noticed a figure being held by the beast.

"Tk!" Matt cried out. Wrapped at the very edge of its tail was his twin brother.

>- > - > - > - > - > -

"Tk!" A masculine voice cried out. Tai turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"That was Matt," Sora pointed out. "Renamon!

A yellow fox-human appeared as if from thin air and ran along with Sora.

"Let's go!" Tai held up his glowing watch.

>- > - > - > - > - > -

"Let go of Tk!" Matt said slowly. The beast eyed Matt then swiftly dived at him. The hybrid leaped out of the way.

"Matt... ?" Tk had woken up, but still seemed weak. The blue snake squeezed tightly, causing him to grimace in pain.

"LET HIM GO!!!" Matt screamed, lunging at the giant snake. It no longer mattered that he had the powers of a Digimon; he just clawed the snake as hard as he could and kept on clawing.

"You son of a bitch! Let him go!" Matt had blood coming down his hands, though if it was from the snake or himself he didn't know.

"Matt!" Tai yelled as the snake hit the enraged teen. Matt flew back and into a Cliffside. When he slid down, a white glow surrounded him for a split second and when it faded he was back to normal. Gabumon was thrown out of his watch a second after that.

"Take this!" Davis yelled. "V-Head Blast!" A beam flew from the'V' on his forehead and hit the snake. "Ha!

His triumphant laugh disappeared when the snake turned to him. "Crap!"

"Pyrosphere!" Takato yelled, blowing a fireball from his mouth. It hit the snakes yellow helmet, causing it to roar in pain.

"Diamond Storm!" Sora leaped into the air, but the snake attacked first; a large blue beam flew from it's mouth, hitting Sora head on and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Sora!" Tai's eye glowed for a second before fading. He ran to the serpent and clawed at it.

"Rock Breaker!" Takato yelled, hitting the tail of the snake with a flaming hand. It released Tk and sent him flying to where his brother lay, unconscious again.

"V-Head Blast!" Davis cried out, striking the sea serpent with a golden beam. The snake fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Oh yeah!" Davis pumped a fist. Tai shook his head.

"It's not over yet, " Tai explained. "Get the wounded out of here, _now_.

Davis nodded and ran to Takato, explaining the plan. They each grabbed two of their unconscious friends and, with hybrid strength, lifted them onto their shoulders. They cleared the battlefield, leaving Tai to do as he pleased.

"You hurt my friends" Tai stated. The serpent lifted it's head, then the rest of its body. It noticed it's prey had lessened in numbers in roared in rage.

"NobodyÉ messesÉwith my friends!" Tai exclaimed, eyes glowing red. The beast sent a beam of blue at Tai, but a white glow surrounded him, protecting him from it's lethal power.

"Digivolution Activate!" Tai shouted from within the glow. When the glow faded a new man stood there. Tai was now an odd combination of a human and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He stood at eight feet tall and had clawed hands and feet. His skin was now rough and leathery; it was orange with some blue stripes on it. He also had grown a long tail. The top half of his head had grown a large brown helmet that rose into a horn and had eyeholes. His mouth was now filled with long, razor sharp teeth.

"Greymon!" Tai roared. He leaned his head back and opened his mouth wide. "Nova Flame!" A large stream of red fire flew from his mouth at the giant snake, causing it to cry out in pain.

"It's over!" Tai yelled. "Nova Blast!" A giant fireball appeared from his mouth and launched at the serpent. Upon impact it screeched one last time before bursting into bits of shiny objects and flying off into the distance.

"It'sÉdone" Tai fell to his knees and changed back to normal. Then all he knew was black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yes I know Nova Flame doesn't belong to Greymon, but I liked how it looked in Digimon: The Movie. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
